criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Fountain of Death
Fountain of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-seventh case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred eighteenth case overall. It takes place in Medieval Asia. Plot Jack and the player headed to Karakorum, Mongol Empire, preparing to talk to Ogedei Khan in his palace. However, they were stopped upon finding General Subutai's eldest wife Tangzi Khatun shot with an arrow in the silver tree fountain. Subutai promised the team to present them to Ogedei if they found his wife's killer. Mid-investigation, Jack accidentally activated a trapdoor in the fountain while trying to drink the free-flowing wine. Later, Ogedei arrived at the palace, demanding the team find the killer quickly and take them to him. The team then found enough evidence to arrest the city's top merchant, Ayanchin, for the murder. After a particularly bad winter that took his good animals, Ayanchin was fired by Tangzi before she started badmouthing him, causing him to lose even more business. He had begged Tangzi to stop, but Tangzi said she would report his inadequacy to Ogedei. Fearing the Khan would behead him, Ayanchin shot her with an arrow. Ogedei then banished Ayanchin from Karakorum. Post-trial, Subutai fulfilled his promise and took Jack and the player to Ogedei, who told the team that Ammon Bast was a trusted friend of his, giving military advice as well as advanced weapons to help them defeat the Song Dynasty of the Chinese Empire. The team's audience was interrupted, however, when Ogedei was informed of the kidnapping of his daughter, Princess Torgoljin. After the team promised to find clues to her whereabouts, they reconvened on the time machine, where Orlando noted that Ammon was planning to prematurely decimate the Chinese Empire so that the Ptolemys could piggyback on the Mongol takeover and rise to power. Jack and the player then set off to the silver tree, where they found proof that Torgoljin was kidnapped by the Chinese. With Ammon predisposed with the Mongol army, the team volunteered to venture to China to rescue Torgoljin. Ogedei then promised to hold off the siege of the Chinese for his daughter's safety and tasked them to report back to him at the Great Wall after the rescue. Meanwhile, the player took Kai to meet French goldsmith and fountain engineer Guillaume Boucher, helping him repair a gear in the fountain in the process. After all the events, Kai and Penelope were tasked to follow Ogedei's army to keep an eye on Ammon while the rest of the team set off to the Chinese Empire to rescue the princess, with Theo giving them Astro for them to communicate with the time machine twice a day. Summary Victim *'Tangzi Khatun' (found with an arrow in her chest) Murder Weapon *'Bow' Killer *'Ayanchin' Suspects C318P1.png|Subutai C318P2.png|Yangdai Khatun C318P3.png|Ayanchin C318P4.png|Wu Ming C318P5.png|Guillaume Boucher Quasi-suspect(s) C318PQ1.png|Ogedei Khan Killer's Profile *The killer eats boodog. *The killer knows calligraphy. *The killer rides horses. *The killer is male. *The killer has blood type AB+. Crime Scenes C318CS1A.jpg|Silver Tree Fountain C318CS1B.jpg|Fountain Base C318CS2A.jpg|Throne Room C318CS2B.jpg|Wolf Statues C318CS3A.jpg|Fountain Mechanism C318CS3B.jpg|Fountain Reservoir Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Silver Tree Fountain. (Clues: Red Hat, Victim's Body) *Examine Red Hat. (New Suspect: Subutai) *Talk to Subutai about the victim. (Prerequisite: Subutai's Crest identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Throne Room; Victim identified: Tangzi Khatun) *Investigate Throne Room. (Prerequisite: Subutai interrogated; Clues: Money Pouch, Burlap Sack, Torn Paper) *Examine Money Pouch. (Result: Chained Coins; New Suspect: Yangdai Khatun) *Question Yangdai Khatun about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Chained Coins found) *Examine Burlap Sack. (Result: Camel Logo; New Suspect: Ayanchin) *Ask Ayanchin what he's doing at the palace. (Prerequisite: Camel Logo unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Scroll Message) *Analyze Scroll Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats boodog) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fountain Mechanism. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Quiver, Leather Harness, Round Box) *Examine Quiver. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses; Profile updated: Ayanchin rides horses) *Examine Leather Harness. (Result: Harness Inscription; New Suspect: Wu Ming) *Talk to Wu Ming about the harness. (Prerequisite: Harness Inscription unraveled) *Examine Round Box. (Result: Earrings) *Analyze Earrings. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Guillaume Boucher) *Question Guillaume Boucher about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Earrings analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fountain Base; Profile updated: Guillaume eats boodog and knows calligraphy) *Investigate Fountain Base. (Prerequisite: Guillaume interrogated; Clues: Sword, Torn Paper) *Examine Sword. (Result: Unsheathed Sword) *Ask Subutai why his sword was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Unsheathed Sword deciphered; Profile updated: Subutai eats boodog and knows calligraphy) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mysterious Document) *Analyze Mysterious Document. (12:00:00) *Talk to Ayanchin about the victim's refusal to pay him. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Document analyzed; Profile updated: Ayanchin eats boodog and knows calligraphy) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wolf Statues. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Doll, Damaged Robe, Silver Tree Diagram) *Examine Torn Doll. (Result: Totem of Victim) *Analyze Totem of Victim. (09:00:00) *Confront Yangdai about the totem of the victim. (Prerequisite: Totem of Victim analyzed; Profiles updated: Yangdai eats boodog, knows calligraphy and rides horses, Subutai rides horses) *Examine Damaged Robe. (Result: Dirt) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Wine & Mechanical Oil) *Talk to Wu Ming about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Wine & Mechanical Oil identified under microscope; Profile updated: Ming rides horses) *Examine Tree Diagram. (Result: Angry Comments) *Ask Guillaume Boucher about his disagreements with the victim. (Prerequisite: Angry Comments unraveled) *Investigate Fountain Reservoir. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bow, Bucket of Tools) *Examine Bow. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bow; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Bucket of Tools. (Result: Strange Ring) *Analyze Strange Ring. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Art of War (2/5). (No stars) The Art of War (2/5) *Ask Ogedei Khan about Ammon Bast. (Available after unlocking The Art of War) *Investigate Silver Tree Fountain. (Prerequisite: Ogedei interrogated; Clue: Scarf & Paper Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Mysterious Paper) *Analyze Mysterious Paper. (09:00:00) *Show Ogedei Khan evidence concerning the Princess's kidnapping. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Paper analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Discuss strategy with Subutai. (Prerequisite: Ogedei interrogated; Reward: Bow) *Talk to Guillaume Boucher about the silver tree. (Prerequisite: Ogedei interrogated) *Investigate Fountain Mechanism. (Prerequisite: Guillaume interrogated; Clue: Broken Gear) *Examine Broken Gear. (Result: Gear) *Analyze Gear. (06:00:00) *Give Guillaume Boucher the replacement gear for the fountain. (Prerequisite: Gear analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is most likely a reference to a legend about the Fountain of Youth. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Medieval Asia